Sci (Earth-19)
Sci is one of the original members of the Team and a Commander with the Plumbers on Earth-19. Physical appearance Sci is about 5 feet, 9 inches in Season 1 and about 6 feet, 1 inch in Seasons 2 and 3 with brown hair. As with all the recruits, he wears standard Plumber training gear. He also has strange marks on his arm that cause him pain and glow red whenever Rigon's spirit or mind is nearby. It also glows when he has to release dark energy. By Generations, these marks have all but vanished from his skin. Personality Sci always wants to help people and works with his friends when in "plumber trouble", but when it comes down to Rigon, his secrets, and what his future is, he has only told Paper; he doesn't want everyone else to know. He is very insecure when thinking about the prophecy, Rigon, and his secrets, but otherwise he is a great person. After the defeat of his father, Sci becomes less insecure and begins to open up to more people. The only times that he really opened up about his secret before the prophecy unfolded were to Paper and Kali. Powers and abilities *'Pyrokinesis': His alien heritage resulted in the ability to create fire and manipulate it to his liking. *'Terrakinesis': Similar to his pyrokinesis, but with earth. *'Hydrokinesis': Similar to his pyrokinesis, but with water. *'Aerokinesis': Similar to his pyrokinesis, but with air and wind. *'Photokinesis': Similar to his pyrokinesis, but with pure light. Weaknesses *'Insecurity': Sci is always cautious when giving away his secrets and worries frequently about his friends finding out about them. *'Easily influenced and blackmailed': Because of his worries about his secrets, he often goes to extremes to ensure that they remain secret. *'Needs to release dark energy frequently': Being the child of darkness, dark energy naturally builds up inside of him. Every so often, he needs to release that energy into the Solvens Tenebrae Vestibulum, . Paraphernalia *'Sword': Sci wields a sword that he uses in close-range combat. History Early history Sci was born on June 6, 1996 . He moved to Midnight City at some point and lived in an orphanage. Wendy Tarrier tries to introduce Lucy Vora to Sci to talk with him about a fire that burned down the previous orphanage he lived in, but Sci refused to talk. he discovered the secrets of who is father was and what he was destined to do. May 2012 Sci arrives at Cape Canaveral to meet his new teammates, including Rob, Water, and Paper. With the rest of the team, he was taken to the academy by Magister Slick. Immediately upon arriving at the Academy, Sci witnesses an explosion along with the rest of the team. He goes with Aevan and Ben throughout the Academy to find a weapons storage room. Later he confronts Vilgax with Aevan and Ben, till the rest of the recruits join him in the fight. They defeat Vilgax and stop the bomb. The Magisters praise the recruits and introduce the final recruit, Bink. Paper debriefs with Sci and the other teammates and discuss how the building seemed empty during the 19 hours that Vilgax attacked during. In the middle of the night, Sci wandered in the halls towards his locker. He took out a knife and then cut the locker out of the wall. He placed a slider on the ground and then made the rock behind the locker retreat, forming a room. He placed the locker down on the slider and then sealed it back into the wall. He put in the combination again and then took out the lock. He placed a special lock that would not open the locker, but instead would make the locker slide back on the slider, making a path into the room. He put this on and then set the combination. He closed the locker and then put all the stuff he used in a bag he was carrying. This is the secret room he'd use to release his dark energy and learn more about his dark future. Sci and Brian worked together to stop a giant robot in the simulator. Sci had to use all four elements in order to fight the robot. Eventually, they were able to short circuit the robot, and congratulated each other on a job well done. Sci and Brian exited the simulator as Bink and Water entered it. He was later captured by Dr. Animo along with all the other recruits except for Zon, and was taken to Dr. Animo's base. Sci encouraged Zon as he arrived at the the base to rescue them and fought Dr. Animo. Zon eventually rescued the recruits and brought them back to the Academy. Sci was present when Hornbok explained how the Shuffler worked, and then witnesses Animo return to the Academy to steal it. Sci was present in class and witnessed Rob fight Slick as part of a demonstration. He then exited the room when class was dismissed. Sci was with the rest of the recruits when Rob told the others that he though Slick and Relgo were spies. After Paper revealed that he had run background checks on everyone, Sci had no comment. He later followed the rest of the recruits as they began to snoop throughout the Academy. Sci stayed with the rest of the group as Paper went ahead, but later heard a scream within a secret room in the Academy. The team ran into the room and discovered Paper being attacked by Lotin. He later witnessed Lotin apologize as all the students returned to the barracks. Sci was in the barracks when Paper shared the data he recovered from the secret room with the other students. They agreed to snoop around more that night. Sci and the rest of the recruits when to the meeting room beyond the secret room and saw someone operating a computer delete a bunch of files. He later helped defeat a giant robot that was attacking the Academy. Sci was present when Paper realized that his computer had been stolen. June 2012 Things get worse when Sci's powers start to hurt more, and his lies about his secrets are getting thinner by the second. During the battle with Vulkanus, he is forced to go and release the energy. During and after the events of Detention, Paper is kidnapped and he becomes Temporary Leader. However, in Comprehension, its revealed that the map they gained shows an alignment between the center of the Galaxy, the Terra Solar System (The Earth Solar System), and Galvan Prime, revealing the Elite's plot is connected to the Prophecy. In Paper and Pencil, Hornbok questions Sci about the Solvens Tenebrae Vestibulum, the book he uses to release the dark energy, and the book that has all the information about the Prophecy and him being the child of Darkness. He also gives Paper back his right of being the Team Leader. Everything comes to a head when everyone finds out about Sci's secrets and feel betrayed by him. Sci has some thoughts about leaving afterwards, but decides he'll stay. Then, in the Field Exam he helps defeat the Elite, and for a while, all seems fine. July 2012 August 2012 Sci finally leaves the Plumbers' Academy to take a one month vacation until he will have to return for the next term. Upon arriving at Cape Canaveral, the four recruits and Ben Tennyson fight Khyber's pet who is attacking the locals. They capture Khyber's pet, only to see it escape before their eyes. Eventually, Sci heads for his hometown of Midnight City. September 2012 Sci begins to experience nightmares related to the prophecy, concerning him. Once again, he is attacked by Khyber's pet and he is knocked out. He then sees his father, the evil demon king Rigon in a nightmare. He gets out the hospital before he goes and fights Khyber's pet again. Afterwards, he has another vision concerning Lotin, the crystal and what he would later know as the Sword of Rigon. Sci is reunited with the rest of the team, only to have to fight Khyber and his dog. Angry, Sci prepares to confront them and prevent himself from being taken. Its revealed the Elite wants him for the prophecy. In the battle, he kills Khyber's pet and takes the Nemetrix, not knowing what it is. Sci appears in Ivada's class doing normal activities. October 2012 Sci tells Horkbok about his nightmares, the events involving Khyber and the Nemetrix. He then accidentally has the Nemetrix attach to him and becomes Buglizard. The Magisters defeat him, knocking him out and removing the Nemetrix. December 2012 Sci, Aevan, and Paper learn that Psychobos is going to steal the Codon cores. Sci works with the group to stop Khyber and Psychobos. They beat Khyber but Psychobos gets the Codon cores. He later learns that the cores Psychobos stole were fakes made out of acid. January 2013 Sci celebrated the new years while preparing for Rigon's arrival. Later, Sci confronts the son of Virton, Argo. Argo discovers Sci's connections to Rigon and fights him. He attempts to trap him in the dark void, but the two get stuck there. They have a temp. truce till they get out where Sci destroys the machine used to open the portal to the Dark void. Horkbok has Sci explain what occurs. It's revealed by this point that not only the recurits know Sci is involving in a prophecy concerning the end of the world, but Horkbok knows it involves his father, Rigon. Sci meet with Brian, Zon, and Paper and talked about the rings and the Ringmaster. February 2013 Sci and Jack have a practice fight before Horkbok sends them on a mission. Sci arrives at Incarecon with Jack and Brian before he confronts David Stavo. He then meets with Horkbok and then talks about Stavo only to learn he's escaped. Season 2 Sci appears in a cameo appearance at the end of Unfinished Business when Lotin reveals that he recently captured him. In the next episode, Hometown Hero, he goes to a fighting ring on Hitalbur and tries to steal the crystal for Lotin, but Paper finds him and convinces him to join the Plumbers again. He does and they eventually make it back to the Academy. In Alpha and Omega he goes with some other recruits to the Null Void to collect the crystal. In the end, they battle Arthur and Alpha and and take home a fake crystal. Later in And Then There Were None, he goes with Toon and Paper to Earth to find the missing recruits, but instead they stop the Blast Masters and Khyber. In Ghosts in the Machine, he gets taken over by Rigon's shadow two times, each time after he wields the sword. After the mission of stopping the clone Water, Rob, and Bink who had arrived at the Academy, Sci makes Hornbok split the sword into five pieces and hide it across the galaxy. In Field Trip, he appears along the rest of the recruits as they fight alongside the other heroes against the Elite, Alpha, and Virton. They eventually send the other heroes back to their worlds but the Elite escape with the mirror. In Mid Term, Part 1, he goes with Zon, Nick, and Paper to Salimore to collect a crystal. In Part 2, Sci and the others are unable to stop the Elite from stealing the crystals and becoming Elite. Season 3 In The Invasion, ''Sci fights with the rest of his friends against the elite, traveling from Florida all the way to New York City, where the Empire State Building was destroyed. In ''Ancient History, he helps some of the other recruits reveal a prophecy and later decipher it in the Temple of Rigon. They find Virton and meet one of the sages, Fear. In Crash Course, he, Paper, and Toon give the rest of the recruits a crash course on what they haven't learned. In Insight he helps fight the Sentinels and learns that Rigon won in the future. In Terminal Velocity he learns that Horkbok is missing and meets his wife, Syla. In the Guardian he and Paper embark on a journey to find the sage Hope. He meets Saint Walker at Naran Manos only for Rigon to take control and attack them. Sci then helps find Hope in the Fortress only to fight Virton. It is here after years that he finally masters the Element - the combination of all original 4 elements. Technically, the Element is really the 5th element: Light. Sci then learns of his father's past, having once been the sage Hate. November 2026 Sci, Paper, Rob, and Brian wake up in their room and begin to wonder who triggered the alarm. Paper leaves the barrack first, followed by Sci, Rob, and Brian. The team assembles in the empty lobby, and just as Water asks if they're in the right place, Hornbok and Ivada arrive in the lobby, too. Ivada apologizes for the incredibly loud alarm, and when Water asks if they can shut it off, Hornbok says that it will go off on its own, and that they have bigger things to worry about. The team hears a crashing sound and then runs back to the hallway where Hornbok first saw the ships. With the stake of a ship now lodged into the Academy, Hornbok tells the team to take care of any Aldabarbarians that get into the Academy, letting them know that he will contact Galactic-Command. Sci watches as Nick asks why Hornbok is getting normal Plumbers to help, when it would make sense to get the Black Ops. team to help the Spec Ops. team. Hornbok says that the Black Ops. team was decommissioned long ago, and that normal Plumbers are perfectly qualified. The team turns to the ship as its stake retracts and a bridge extends from the ship. An Aldabarbarian General walks to the edge of the bridge and stops just beyond the walls of the Academy. He introduces himself as Halar, and after Sci tells him to skip the socializing, he informs the Plumbers that if they do not return the Phantom to the Aldabarbarians within the hour, then his fleet with destroy the Academy and then the Earth. He returns to his ship as everyone turns to Paper. Sci continues to watch as Nick says that Paper should know where the Phantom is because of Lotin's inhibitor collar that he gained from the ruse, and then he asks for confirmation. Before Paper can answer, Hornbok begins to explain the situation to the team. Relationships Paper Paper}} Toon Toon}} Kali Hornbok Rigon Virton Virton}} Lotin Appearances ''Young Plumbers'' ''Young Plumbers: Generations'' References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Heroes Category:Young Plumbers Category:Young Plumbers: Generations Category:Earth-19 Category:Paperluigi ttyd Category:User:Sci100 Category:User-Based Characters